OUR SONG
by LluviaDeOro
Summary: Theodore Nott fue encontrado mientras hacia algo indebido, En la víspera del baile de Navidad, su castigo será ayudar a la premio anual a organizar el evento. Regalo para LyraDarcyFoy del grupo "TEAM DRAMIONE" AU


Este Os es un regalo para LyraDarcyFoy del grupo *TEAM DRAMIONE*, espero que te guste.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenece Rowling.

Michael Corner, se encontraba aun en la enfermería, Harry y Ginny estaban demasiado ocupados con sus tácticas de quidditch y Ron no podía despegarse de los labios de Lavander por más de cinco minutos; en resumen, tenía que organizar un baile en dos semanas y estaba completamente sola.

Cada minuto de su día era valioso, debía repartirlo entre el estudio para sus EXTASIS, las clases, los deberes escolares y sus tareas como premio anual, dormía apenas tres o cuatro horas, no podía permitirse distracciones como aquella. A pesar de que era muy temprano, si la hubiesen citado para algo grave, ya habría escuchado algo de ello en los pasillos, los cuadros y los fantasmas pocas veces eran discretos.

−Budín de Navidad – Dijo Hermione y la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada se hizo a un lado. Entró con paso seguro y a la mitad de camino de las escaleras escuchó la escandalizada voz de su Jefa de casa.

−Albus, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

−No sé porque lo dices, Minerva – La voz del Director se escuchaba tan tranquila como siempre. Hermione podía imaginarlo con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada tranquila tras sus lentes de media luna; en todos los años que llevaba en Hogwarts, jamás lo había visto disgustado. Podía haber derrotado a Gellert Grindelwald, pero en el colegio, causaba más miedo Severus Snape y Minerva McGonagall que el propio Albus Dumbledore.

−Este artefacto pudo haber sido creado con magia oscura – Dijo indignada la profesora − ¿Te imaginas todas las posibilidades que tenía el joven Nott con esto a la mano?

−Minerva – Dijo Albus Dumbledore con paciencia, como si le estuviese hablando a una joven de primer año –Como ya nos ha informado Severus, no contiene una gota de magia oscura, y el Señor Nott ya nos ha dicho como lo encontró y el uso que le ha dado a tan ingenioso artefacto.

− ¿Y debemos creerle al joven que se ha pasado merodeando el castillo durante las noches? – Preguntó con voz aguda la profesora.

−No veo porque el Joven Nott nos mentiría – Hermione, que se había quedado parada en las escaleras puso una mueca de disgusto, no entendía como el Director sonaba tan tranquilo – ¿O tú crees que miente, Severus? Lo conoces mejor que nosotros – Preguntó el hombre con cierta picardía.

−No, está diciendo la verdad – La voz grave del profesor de pociones sonaba segura.

−Albus…

−Creo, Minnie – Interrumpió el Director – Que la Señorita Granger está a punto de llegar.

Hermione saltó ante la mención de su nombre, había sido atrapada escuchando a escondidas; recorrió el resto del camino y se encontró con la mirada atenta de los tres adultos. Estaba a punto de disculparse por su atrevimiento cuando vio el objeto del que habían estado hablando; la profesora McGonagall tenía el Mapa del merodeador en sus manos.

Su rostro palideció y sus piernas temblaron ligeramente, de no haber sido porque escuchó varias veces el nombre de Nott, hubiese pensado que era Harry de quien hablaban. Fue su mejor amigo quien desde quinto año no había soltado el mapa, su padre se lo había dado después de ser nombrado prefecto con la condición de que sería cuidadoso y que nunca se lo mencionaría a su madre. Había desaparecido hacia dos semanas.

Hermione miró hacia la esquina de la habitación, donde se encontraba Theodore Nott, lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, él había robado el preciado tesoro de su amigo.

−Buenos días, Señorita Granger – La voz del Director la sacó de sus pensamientos – Sabemos que tiene mucho que hacer, por lo que seré breve – Dijo el hombre – El Señor Nott ha cometido algunas faltas – La maestra de transformaciones resopló ante eso – Y consideramos que para remediar sus errores puede ayudarla con la organización del baile – Lo ultimó fue dicho con expresión triunfal, como si le estuviesen haciendo un favor.

− ¿Perdón? – dijo después de unos segundos.

−Es una gran tarea la que tiene usted entre manos y no podemos pedirle que deje el resto de sus deberes por el baile.

Hermione vio a Nott, quien tenía una mueca de disgusto que competía con la que llevaba ella en ese momento.

−Disculpe, Señor Director, pero no creo que sea necesario, puedo…

−Tengo entendido que el Señor Corner, aun esta al cuidado de Madame Pomfrey – Dijo el Director con voz amable.

−Bueno, es verdad – Respondió con pesar Hermione, Michael tenía sarampión rosa y estaría en la enfermería hasta después del baile –Pero tengo a los otros prefectos que pueden ayudarme – Giró a ver a su Jefa de casa y esta negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

−No podemos poner más responsabilidades sobre ellos – Explicó el mago con paciencia −Además la organización del baile es principalmente tarea de los premios anuales y al no poder ser apoyada por el Señor Corner, es natural que le proporcionemos a alguien que pueda ayudarla – El hombre miró en dirección al Slytherin –El señor Nott es un joven muy capaz y como dije antes, debe pagar su deuda con la sociedad − Dumbledore sonrió tras la referencia muggle – Es un ganar – ganar, Señorita Granger.

Hermione sabía que ya no había nada que decir, tampoco era que le estuviesen pidiendo su opinión, por más que no le gustase tenía que aceptar la decisión del viejo Director. Al final asintió.

−Muy bien, Señorita Granger – Dijo el Director entusiasmado – Vamos, Señor Nott, hay mucho de lo que deben hablar y el tiempo no los espera – Se levantó para despedirlos.

El joven Slytherin se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Hermione, su rostro parecía aburrido.

−Hablaremos más tarde, Señor Nott – Dijo Severus Snape, no había aportado nada al discurso del Director, pero parecía no estar de acuerdo con el castigo.

Nott asintió y caminó a lado de la joven hasta salir del despacho.

− ¿Cómo fue que lo robaste? – Preguntó Hermione en cuanto estuvieron fuera. Su rostro mostraba ira y desconfianza.

− ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – Theodore Nott había sido desde el primer año un chico reservado, pocas veces lo había escuchado hablar y siempre había sido a la distancia, le sorprendió oírlo tan molesto.

−Del artefacto que tenía la profesora McGonagall – Debía tener cuidado con lo que decía si no quería delatar a su amigo.

− ¿Quién dijo que lo robe, Granger? – Theodore Nott dio un paso hacia ella, pero no retrocedió.

−Dijeron que lo encontraste – Bufó – Si dudaron que tenía magia oscura, no me creo que te lo hayas encontrado – Levantó la barbilla, sabía que la magia oscura no estaba involucrada, pero necesitaba saber cómo lo había conseguido, cuando Harry no lo traía con él, lo dejaba en la Torre de Gryffindor y era imposible entrar sin contraseña.

El joven dio un paso más cerca de ella.

−Me importa una mierda lo que pienses – Dijo enfadado, rodeó a Hermione y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta.

− ¡Hey! – Le gritó ella – Aun tenemos que hablar sobre el baile.

−Mándame una maldita lechuza – Dijo sin voltearse – Ahora no tengo humor para lidiar contigo.

Hermione bufó enfadada, con todo lo que tenía en mente y encima debía lidiar con el Slytherin. No entendía porque si él había sido atrapado con el mapa del merodeador, tenía ella que sufrir las consecuencias de su estupidez.

Tomó un profundo respiro y tras ver en su reloj de muñeca se dirigió al Gran comedor. Repasó mentalmente todo lo que había planeado para ese día, iba a ser largo, por lo que debía apresurarse y no dejar que nada más le quitase el tiempo. Al llegar a su destino, se encontró con sus mejores amigos sentados, desayunando con una sonrisa en el rostro, habían tenido una mejor mañana que la suya. Se acercó hasta la mesa y tomó asiento frente a ellos.

−Bu..enos dí..as, Her..mio..ne – Dijo Ron entre bocados.

−Buen día, Ronald, Harry – Aun con los años no podía acostumbrarse a la falta de modales de su amigo.

− ¿Para qué te citaron tan temprano, Hermione? – Preguntó Harry antes de beber de su jugo de calabaza.

−Harry – Comenzó − ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste el mapa que te regaló tu padre?

Ron casi escupió la comida, mientras que Harry se puso pálido de inmediato.

− ¿Te citaron para hablarte del mapa? – Preguntó Ron en un susurro.

−Algo así – Accedió Hermione – Entonces, Harry, ¿Cuándo fue?

−Yo –Dudó − No lo recuerdo.

Hermione vio la vacilación de su amigo y supo que algo le estaba ocultando.

−Dijiste que lo dejaste en tu baúl – Lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados − ¿Qué pasó realmente, Harry?

El aludido se removió incómodo.

−Era lo que recordaba – Soltó un suspiro – Pero luego recordé que fue cerca del límite del bosque prohibido – Le dio una mirada de reojo a su amigo – Estaba con Ginny y debí dejarlo caer – Su rostro se sonrojó de inmediato.

Ron quien de inmediato lo entendió, le dio un empujón a su amigo.

− ¿Qué demonios, Harry?

−Estábamos yendo a la cabaña de Hagrid− Se excusó rápidamente –Habíamos quedado de ir a tomar el té y mire el mapa para saber si ustedes ya venían en camino.

Ron lo miro con desconfianza, pero no dijo más.

−En fin – Dijo Hermione tras un momento de silencio – El motivo por el que me mandaron a llamar, fue porque encontraron a un alumno con el mapa.

Harry se pudo de pie de un salto.

− ¿¡Quién?!

Hermione miró en todas direcciones, el exabrupto de su amigo había causado que varias cabezas giraran con interés.

−Siéntate – Dijo ella entre dientes – No necesitamos llamar la atención en este momento – Esperó a que su amigo se sentará – Theodore Nott.

− ¿Qué? – Dijeron los dos jóvenes al unísono.

Hermione los miró con exasperación.

−Guarden silencio – Se giró hacia la mesa de los Slytherin y agradeció a Merlín cuando no vio a Nott ahí – Al parecer estaba merodeando por el castillo y lo encontraron.

−Pero, ¿Cómo supo usarlo? – Preguntó Ron.

Hermione se había cuestionado lo mismo, pero cuando vio a Harry palidecer, lo entendió.

−No terminaste la travesura, ¿cierto?

Ron giró la cabeza para ver a Harry y este negó con la cabeza.

−Eres idiota – Le dio otro empujón – Debiste haber estado muy ocupado con mi hermana si olvidaste algo tan importante.

Harry no dijo nada, probablemente estaba pensando en cómo se lo explicaría a su padre y a su padrino.

−Y a todo esto – Dijo Ron, quien no quería ver a su mejor amigo − ¿Para qué te llamaron?

−Dumbledore decidió que, como castigo, Nott debía ayudarme en la organización del baile de Navidad.

Eso sacó de sus ensoñaciones a Harry.

−Lo encontraron con un mapa de la escuela donde podía ver la ubicación exacta de todos sus residentes, ¿y solo debe ayudarte con el baile? – LA sorpresa era palpable.

Hermione asintió.

−Para Dumbledore es un castigo justo, por otro lado, la profesora McGonagall y Snape no estaban de acuerdo.

−Dumbledore ya perdió la cabeza – Ron negó con la cabeza – Es una locura, es…

−Calla – Interrumpió Hermione, al ver que la profesora antes mencionada se acercaba hasta ellos.

− Señorita Granger – Dijo a modo de saludo – Señor Potter, Weasley – Asintió ante ambos alumnos.

−Profesora McGonagall – Dijeron los dos.

−Sé que no es lo ideal que el Señor Nott la ayude – Le dijo a Hermione – Pero son las órdenes del Director y debemos acatarlas – Agregó con seriedad –Esperó que me reporte como es que él la está ayudando. No voy a permitir que se vaya de vacaciones sin cumplir el castigo.

Hermione ya había pensado que podía librarse, no pedir su ayuda y continuar como antes.

− ¿Esta claro? – Preguntó.

−Sí, profesora – Contestó con pesar.

La mujer asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, orgullosa de que su alumna aceptara sin replicas, continúo su camino hasta la mesa de profesores.

Cuando Hermione vio lejos a la maestra, soltó un suspiro cansado y vio a sus amigos.

−Harry, ¿Podrías prestarme a Hedwig?

N/A: Bueno, aquí termina el primer capítulo. Tengo que reconocer que nunca he escrito nada largo, siempre han sido Os, asi que Lyra, te agradezco que me saques de mi zona de confort.

Y para mi Theo personal, gracias por la inspiración 3


End file.
